


Firsts

by rboudreau



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was thinking this could be like a small oneshot like Zach asks Frankie out for their first date, and he's really nervous and its his first time initiating the kiss? Thank you so much and keep up the good work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

“So, I was thinking,” Zach started. Frankie smiled at him, lacing their fingers together.

“Hope you didn’t hurt yourself,” he teased. 

Zach rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. You’re so funny.”

Frankie shrugged playfully. “That’s what you keep telling me.”

Zach huffed. “Alright, nevermind.”

Frankie tightened his grip on Zach’s hands as he tried to pull away, tugging him closer. “No, I’m sorry, I’ll stop. I was just teasing. Tell me what you were thinking, my love.”

Zach played with Frankie’s hands, unlacing and relacing their fingers and keeping his eyes locked on the glittery nail polish Frankie was wearing. “I was just...I don’t know, I was thinking, and I thought maybe...we don’t have to, if you don’t want to or something, but--”

“Zach,” Frankie interrupted. Zach looked up at him and saw a reassuring smile on his face. “Say what you’re thinking.”

He nodded, clearing his throat. “I just thought, maybe, since I’m in town, we could…...go out?” 

Frankie raised an eyebrow at him. “You want to, what, have a tour of the city?”

Zach groaned. “Are you being dense on purpose? I know you’re smart, Frankie, you know what I’m trying to say.”

Frankie replayed what Zach said in his head and then his eyes widened, his face splitting in two with a bright grin. “Are you asking me on a date?” Zach blushed and nodded, his heart feeling like it would burst out of his chest. “Obviously I’ll go on a date with you, _Rose_. As if you even needed to ask.”

Zach giggled, letting Frankie pull him to lay next to him on Frankie’s bed. They laid facing each other, their hands held together between them. “I don’t really have a plan in motion or anything. I wasn’t really sure you’d say yes,” he said quietly. Frankie scoffed. “I’m serious. This has been a busy week for you. You just had your opening night for Rock of Ages last week, and you’ve got another show tonight…”

Frankie hummed, scooting closer to Zach. He let go of Zach’s hand and reached up to play with Zach’s ear, making him smile. He leaned in, kissing Zach softly. Zach fought to control his smile as he kissed Frankie back before he pulled away.

“How about tomorrow night?” Frankie whispered against his lips. “It’s a dark night, so I don’t have anything to do. I can make us dinner, we can watch a movie, make out on the couch....”

He laughed, burying his face in Frankie’s neck. He nodded against his skin, closing his eyes as Frankie ran a hand through his hair. “Only if I can help you cook. And we have salmon.”

Frankie grinned, pressing a kiss against Zach’s neck. “It’s a date.”

**

Zach fiddled with his hair in the mirror, trying to get it to cooperate. “I’m gonna be sick.”

AJ chuckled, clapping him on the back. “You’ll be fine, man. You look great. Frankie’s probably walking holes into the floor waiting for tonight.”

Zach rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I asked him out on a date. Our first _real_ date. I feel like I’m 15.”

“You act like it too,” he joked. Zach groaned. “Dude, chill. You’re gonna be fine. You go, have dinner, watch a movie, kiss him, and call it a night. What?” he asked, seeing the expression on Zach’s face.

“Nothing, just...I’ve never kissed him before.”

AJ gave him a look. “I highly doubt that.”

“No, I mean...we’ve kissed, obviously. I just...haven’t been the one to initiate it, you know?”

AJ stared at him a minute and shook his head. “You’re an idiot.” He reached over, fixing the collar on Zach’s shirt. “You’ll be fine. You grew a pair and asked him on an actual date. You’ve just gotta relocate your balls and be the one to kiss him.”

Zach sighed. “Is this weird for you?”

He raised an eyebrow at him. “What, the fact that I’m helping you get ready for a date and am two seconds away from drawing you a diagram on how to kiss someone and I feel like I’m your _dad_?"

Zach shoved him jokingly. “You know what I mean, asshole. The whole…” he waved his hand around. “ _guy_ thing.”

“Did I care about you liking girls?”

“No, but--”

“Then why would I give a shit about you liking guys too? Don’t be an idiot.”

Zach smiled to himself. “Thanks, bro,” he said quietly. 

“Nothing to thank me for. Now get the fuck out of my apartment and go on your date. And I swear to god if I see you before tomorrow morning and you didn’t at least kiss him once, I’m going to tell Frankie every embarrassing story I have on you.”

**

Zach nervously stood outside Frankie’s apartment, gathering up the courage to knock. He let out a shaky breath and raised his arm, knocking three times. The door swung open a few seconds later, revealing Frankie with a smile on his face. Frankie snaked his arms around Zach’s waist, pulling him in for a short kiss.

“Hi,” Frankie said happily, kissing him once more.

Zach blushed slightly. “Hi.”

He ushered Zach inside and got him a drink before putting him to work for dinner cutting up some carrots. Frankie seasoned the salmon on a cookie sheet and put it in the oven after it was done preheating, then came up behind Zach, wrapping his arms around him.

“Did I tell you how good you look?” he asked against his neck, pressing a kiss below Zach’s ear.

Zach giggled, leaning his head back on Frankie’s shoulder. “I don’t mind hearing it.”

Frankie hummed, kissing Zach’s neck. “You’re gorgeous.” He had his hands low on Zach’s hips, holding him close, and Zach laughed and pulled away.

“You’re gonna make me chop off a finger,” he accused. Frankie grinned, taking the knife from Zach’s hand and placing it down on the counter, turning Zach to face him.

“No chopping off fingers. I have much better uses for those,” he said, leaning up to kiss Zach gently.

“Oh yea?” Zach mumbled against his lips. Frankie nodded, kissing him again. He took one of Zach’s hands as they kissed and pulled it around him to rest on his ass. Zach giggled, squeezing Frankie’s ass and breaking the kiss.

Frankie pouted playfully. “Fine, we’ll save that for later.”

Zach nuzzled his face against Frankie’s neck, laughing softly. “Promise.”

**

Zach groaned, putting his fork down and leaning back in his chair. “I’m so full.”

Frankie grinned across the table at him, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m glad.”

“That was delicious, Frankie. Really. I almost forgot how great of a cook you are.”

He smiled softly. “You helped.”

Zach rolled his eyes. “I cut some carrots and put them in a pan. You did all the actual cooking.”

Frankie shrugged. “Still counts.” He stood up, grabbing his and Zach’s plates. “I wash, you dry? Then we can put in a movie and cuddle?” he suggested. Zach nodded, standing up and following him to the sink.

**

Zach kept trailing his hand down Frankie’s back as they laid cuddled on the couch. Frankie’s head was resting right over Zach’s heart, and they’d turned on The Notebook because Zach had seen it in the jury house and loved it. Frankie had laughed when Zach got excited about it and kissed his cheek before pressing play.

On the screen, Noah and Allie were in different scenes all over town kissing and fighting repeatedly, and it was making Zach think about kissing Frankie, causing his heart to beat a little faster.

Frankie looked up at him, resting his chin on Zach's chest. "Your heart's racing. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asked quietly.

He giggled, squeezing Frankie's waist. "Nothing. I'm fine." 

"Mhmm," Frankie hummed doubtfully. He pushed himself up, pecking Zach on the lips softly and settling back down in his arms.

Zach had a moment of panic, reaching his hand over to hold the side of Frankie's face. Frankie stopped and looked up at him, raising his eyebrow in question. Zach steeled his nerves, leaning in and pressing his lips against Frankie's. He pulled back a moment later, giving Frankie a nervous look. 

Frankie looked from Zach's eyes to his lips and back again. Zach saw a smile peaking at the corners of his mouth and exhaled heavily. "That was the first time you've ever kissed me first," he whispered.

Zach nodded, giggling nervously. "Yea."

"You should do it again."

Zach smiled brightly and leaned in again, closing the distance between them once more.

They didn’t end up finishing the movie, but Zach couldn’t really find it in him to care. He could always watch it some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
